Maximum Affection Levels
by Infinity Caliber
Summary: Short stories in omnibus separate timelines format focusing on smut. May one day contain the legendary Hiro/Miku as well. Maybe. UPDATED! ONE SHOT NO MORE!


_Update: To clear up reader confusion._

_This is not an actual story, is just practice for my other fanfictions since they require sex scenes soon._

_Here's how the chapters work. Chapters will be tagged with the female lead's name. Each tagged segment is a different 'universe' with a different backstory. Think like a doujin._

_The characters do not carry over their development over into the different universes._

_e.g Zero Two Chapter 1/2/3 are interconnected but not to Ichigo 1/2/3._

_The characters are reset and considered completely different, so it's not a harem._

_There might be a threesome chapter, but again, the universe is reset so the purity of Hiro x Heroine is kept._

_"I've always wanted to be an eroge writer." - Infinity Caliber_

* * *

"Hmm..."

Nana hummed to herself as she studied the mercury thermometer. On the bed beneath her, Zero Two twisted and turned, groaning out in discomfort.

"It came sooner than expected."

A voice from besides her clinically noted.

"Well, I'm not surprized. She's the most developed one here, after all."

"It's a good thing that this occurred right after a major battle instead of during."

38.9 degrees Celsius, that was her temperature. Nodding in affirmation, Hachi scribbled on the clipboard he carried.

Shaking the thermometer to reset it's readings, Nana silently motioned for them to leave the room.

As the door closed, Nana thought to herself...

For the time being, it seemed that Zero Two would be confined to her bed.

* * *

"Zero Two is sick?"

Hiro frowned in concern at the caretaker. Around him, the rest of Squad 13 shifted uneasily.

"The Child Fever, a common symptom of puberty. Probably, the strain of the Kissing Battle triggered it."

A dark, downcast expression filled Hiro's face at the news. Upon seeing that, Nana reassured him with a smile on her face.

"Lighten up. Zero Two isn't in danger, but she'll need rest."

His expression softened a bit, but the concern remained, etching lines on his face.

"For now, I'll prescribe an antipyretic painkiller. It's only a stopgap measure, but it should show an effect by tomorrow."

"Wasn't Zero Two the ultimate Pistil?"

"The Child Fever affects all Parasites. You'll do well to remember that, Zorome."

The short boy deflated at Nana's razor sharp tone.

"But until then, Strelizia won't be available. If it comes down to it, the rest of you should be prepared to defend this Plantation on your own."

Murmurs of worry floated around the gathered squad at this revelation. Their concerns were justified, Squad 13's track record without Strelizia was... spotty at best.

"That's all I have for you kids, return to your regular duties."

"Please wait!"

"Ah. What is it, Hiro?"

"Let me take care of Zero Two."

Nana paused to consider his words. Usually, the caretakers or Plantation support staff would be expected to oversee the health of the Parasites.

But this was an unconventional test team anyway, maybe they could observe the effects of having a placebo on Parasite recovery times.

"Alright. Come with me and I'll pass you Zero Two's medication."

* * *

"Urgh..."

Muffled groaning greeted him when he'd entered the room.

Despite Nana's words of reassurance, Hiro couldn't help but let out his voice as he took in the sight before his eyes.

A flushed face. Labored breathing that made her chest rise haphazardly in her damp pajamas. Beads of sweat glistening on her pale skin. Blankets roughly tossed aside in an attempt to cool herself off.

"Darling...?"

Even the air itself was humid and heated.

"Zero Two!"

Quickly placing the washbowl and it's towel on a nearby desk, Hiro moved. Footsteps thumped throughout the room as he rushed to her side, Zero Two wincing at the pounding sound.

"I'll wake up in a bit."

"Wake up...?"

Confused at her attempts at stirring, Hiro spoke as he pressed his palms against her forehead.

It was scorching to the touch.

"You're burning up!"

Trickles of sweat rolled down Zero Two's face as he gasped, her eyes glazed.

"Just rest. I'll feed you your medicine."

"But I'm hungry for something else... Urgh..."

The seductive tone she'd tried to use broke and fell away at the end as Zero Two winced in pain.

"Now's not the time for jokes."

Giving a half smile, Hiro chided her while shaking his head.

A small laugh bubbled forth as Zero Two forced a smile on her face.

Glancing down, Hiro frowned at the state of her pajamas.

"You're soaking wet."

"Hehe. It's all your fault I'm like this."

The tease completely flew over his head as Hiro continued staring at the darkened spots on Zero Two's white pajamas where her sweat had soaked through, an utterly serious expression on his face.

"Alright."

Making a noise of confidence, Hiro nodded to himself as he drew up the washbowl besides him.

"I'll get you cleaned up."

The heat from Zero Two's feverish skin warmed his hands as he placed them on her shoulders. Lifting her up into an upright position, Hiro grabbed the damp towel.

"Raise your hands."

Zero Two shivered in pleasure as she felt the cool cloth glide over her skin. At some point of time, an arm came around her waist, pulling her closer so he could have an easier time reaching her.

Zero Two wasn't a fool, she knew that right now, Darling was a hundred percent serious about cleaning her. It wasn't like he used the situation to find an excuse to touch her inappropriately. That simply wasn't the type of person Darling was.

So she was being the pervert, not him.

She giggled a little as she felt the washcloth move to her underarms. For the time, there were no other sounds than the swishing of water as the towel was occasionally dipped into the washbasin, along with her sighs of pleasure.

Her body involuntarily relaxed as he continued wiping her down.

Rustling sounds of fabrics were heard as Zero Two snuggled up to him. From this close proximity, Hiro could detect the sweet and musky scent of a heated female. Locks of pink hair, stuck together by sweat, rubbed on his neck, leaving his skin damp wherever it touched.

"It's my fault that you've become like this, wasn't it? If I hadn't messed up the initial thrust..."

"No one could have expected the Gutenberg hiding a regenerative ability."

The washcloth stopped as she shushed him.

"Hm, why'd you stop?"

"Sorry, Zero Two. But I'll need to get your back."

"I bet you just wanted to see me naked."

Once again, her teasing went unnoticed by him. He was too focused on caring for her for that.

It melted her heart.

She was truly grateful that her Darling had grown up to be such a wonderful person.

Yes, she knew the truth.

During the Kissing Battle, he might have not realized, but their minds had linked and for a brief moment...

She saw his memories.

He might not have remembered, but she did.

It wasn't a perfect outcome where they mutually recognized each other, but it was more than she'd dared ask.

Once she felt better, Zero Two was determined to talk to him about their past.

Glistening, pale skin revealed themselves as the button holding her pajamas came off, to pool at her hips. Her front was still modest, since she had her back turned to him when it happened.

Trails of water was left on her back as he moved the washcloth downwards. With every stroke, Zero Two's breath hitched.

"Just the front left. Can you do that on your own?"

His eyes averted, Hiro offered the washcloth to her.

"Do me."

"Eh?"

Blinking in confusion, Hiro could scarcely believe his ears.

"I want you to do it for me."

Turning her head such that she could look at his face, Zero Two repeated herself again, this time clearer.

And from the pinkness coloring his cheeks, it seemed she'd finally affected him. Gulping down the lump in his throat, Hiro mumbled.

"But I can't do it without looking."

A hand wrapped over his. Even though it was soft, Hiro understood that she wasn't about to let him go.

"Then-"

Her eyes flashed as she tugged at his hands, whispering.

"I'll guide you."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hiro felt his hand move, his beet red face being the only resistance that he put up.

Long exhales were heard through the darkness offered by his eyelids, Zero Two's ragged breath coming out as they moved downwards. Her body twitched as the sides of his hands brushed against a stiff tip.

"...!"

Her breathing was now heavier as Zero Two froze, a noise coming from her throat. After a moment, her body relaxed.

"Now the bottom." She murmured, before continuing their journey downwards.

In retrospect, could anyone blame her for being so needy? She was around the boy she knew for sure was her True Darling, her naked body pressing against his clothed form, all soft and taut in the right places.

Maybe if it was another person, she would have not been as forward, afraid of being rejected or thought of as particularly loose. But around him, she had no need to be afraid of such things.

Because he was Darling.

Her Real Darling.

Also, she wouldn't do such things with any non-darlings in the first place, anyway.

And it wasn't like he disliked her. If there was one thing Darling was terrible at, which she was happy for, was that he was terrible at hiding his true feelings, as cutely yet annoyingly dishonest he tried to be.

The hammering heartbeat she felt on her back was proof of that.

Indeed, she was happy he was a shy one. It turned her on even more.

"And this is my belly button." She whispered.

Heh. His heart skipped a beat there. Did Darling really not realize how obvious he was being?

"Zero Two... This is too far!"

"Okay, let's stop."

Her hand, clutched over his, stopped over her stomach.

"...Eh?"

A terribly sad and downcast voice leaked out from behind her.

To stifle the laugh that threatened to break free took all her self control. But despite her best efforts, a little bit leaked through.

He really was being super obvious about it.

* * *

Hiro cringed at the giggle coming from the girl in front of him.

His voice betrayed him before he could consciously stop it. The entire time, his heart had been threatening to burst out of his chest.

"So you don't want to stop?"

That smug tone again, Zero Two had him pinned to a corner and she knew it. But as always, she drew things out like a hunter circling her prey. This was her way of establishing just who was in control in their relationship.

"I... didn't say that."

The both of them already knew the script, of what was going to happen. Right now, they were nothing more than actors.

"I won't understand unless you tell me clearly."

Sometimes, Hiro wished that he'd fell in love with a simpler girl instead.

"...Keep going."

With a sugary voice that mocked him, Zero Two smiled.

"As Darling wishes."

Sometimes.

Still keeping his eyes squeezed shut, Hiro buried his face into her nape as he felt Zero Two guide the washcloth downwards, and along with it, his fingers.

As his fingers brushed against her skin, Zero Two's stomach had become taut, along with the rest of her body, as if she was holding a breath.

With his vision limited by his embarrassment, the lack of one sense made the rest that he possessed even more acute.

"There's something sticky here."

A strange, viscous feeling on his fingers, warm to the touch. Distantly, without really thinking about it, Hiro rubbed his fingers together in curiosity, as if trying to discern it's identity.

The liquid was thick enough to stretch between his fingers and-

"Don't play with it!"

A gasping sound broke him from his reverie.

"Ah, sorry. I'll wipe away the sweat here as well."

His cheeks flaming, Hiro apologized as he began to press the towel against the cleft, brushing against a hard nub.

"That's not sweat- Ah...! Be gentle there, I'm sensitive!"

The grip around his hand tightened to the edge of discomfort as hissing sounds emitted from the girl in front of him, Zero Two gulping down lungfuls of air.

"There's more of this liquid coming out. It's getting thicker too."

"Haah, hah...! Don't stop!"

The weak, pleading sound of her voice stunned him enough for his eyes to open. At that moment, Hiro felt his voice fall away at the sight before him.

Zero Two's back was still facing him, hunched over as she was. Except she was bent over like her stomach was in pain while both of her hands had clamped themselves on his, washcloth in hand.

A urgent, furious rubbing motion repeated themselves as Zero Two panted out his name, grinding her rear against his crotch.

"Darling!"

Again and again, she called out his name.

"Darling!"

The entire thing made him freeze stiff, his hands now merely an object for Zero Two to puppet.

Along with a final, drawn out gritted hiss, Hiro felt drops of liquid soak through the cloth and wet his hand.

Leaning back into his arms, Zero Two fell limp. The soggy cloth fell from his hands, to pool on the bedsheets.

Turning her head to face him, with her eyes glazed over and murky, Zero Two said only a single word-

"Kiss."

They stayed like that until she fell asleep and he tucked her into bed.

* * *

Making sure the blanket was nicely covering her, Hiro yawned as he stepped away from the sleeping beauty.

It was funny of her, literally falling asleep halfway through their kissing, tongue poking out. The fever must have caught up to her, Hiro thought.

Looking around him at the opened box of paracetamol capsules and glasses of half drunk water, Hiro felt his fatigue catch up to him.

Yawning out loud once more, he rested against the side of her bed, seated on the floor with his legs stretched out. Hiro had no desire to return to his room to rest, he wanted to watch over Zero Two as much as possible until she recovered.

His eyelids drooping, Hiro allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

His nose tickled, as if someone was breathing on it.

A gentle pressure was attached to his face.

"Mmn."

Making soft stirring noises, Hiro shifted, his body instinctively wanting to steal more sleep.

A soft, wet object prodded at his lips, wiggling them. The sensations finally getting too much for him to ignore, Hiro unwillingly fluttered his eyes open.

"Good morning."

Cyan eyes stared directly into his. Their lips parting so he could speak, he called out her name.

"Zero Two?"

She remained like that, her mouth still open. Still seated as he was against the side of her bed when he'd first fallen asleep, Zero Two had crawled over him. The position she was in caused Hiro's cheeks to flush hot.

After a moment of staring, her mouth closed, Zero Two tilting her head slightly downwards to smile at him. The motion caused his eyes to be drawn down her loose pajama top, where her naked breasts hung freely, tipped by rosy buds.

Taking a moment to run her eyes over his form, an action which caused Hiro to defensively press his back against the bed as much as he could,

With the amber light of the setting sun dyeing her form and shadowing it lovingly,

Zero Two murmured, eyelids narrowing seductively as her lips curled into a dangerous smile.

"I can't wait any longer. The thing that comes after kissing, lets do it."

His heart stopped for a moment as he processed her words with his overheating brain that must have been the result of getting too close to Zero Two while wiping her down such that the Child Fever virus had spread to him and made him hallucinate such a ridiculous reality that made no sense at all as if he'd been drugged or sedated or maybe-

While rambling his entire stream of consciousness at once-

"I want to have sex with you, Darling."

In the evening sun, the purring girl propositioned him.

"Are you really fine with me?"

It wasn't that he didn't want to do this 'sex' thing, whatever it was, with Zero Two. But it was clear that from her words and tone, he had an idea that she wanted to press their bodies together.

But with someone like him, instead of the person she'd spent her entire life seeking for. It was a thought that left Hiro uneasy.

Her elbows pressed against his chest as Zero Two placed her hands on his shoulders, her face drawing closer to his.

"I love you, Darling."

And closer.

"I really do."

The tight feeling in his chest multiplied exponentially as Zero Two approached him, her face at a tilted angle.

Even to someone like him, her intentions were clear.

"Mmph."

With his heart urging him on, Hiro leaned into the kiss. The grip on his hair strengthened as Zero Two pushed herself into him. His arms wrapped around her waist in response.

As they broke off to gasp for air, their lips slammed against each other's once more.

In between the rapid kissing, he spoke, words broken and cut off repeatedly by her lips.

"Your fever... It's making you act strange..."

Breaking their kiss, Zero Two pressed her forehead against his, placing her lustrous cyan eyes for him to savor in the process.

"I'm fine now. Feel that? My fever's gone."

"Yeah."

She was right, instead of scorching, her skin was merely flushed and pleasantly warm.

"You were the one I was looking for this entire time."

Their noses bumped into each other's as Zero Two whispered in his face, causing her breath to touch his face.

"That boy from your past... me?"

Hiro winced in discomfort as Zero Two nibbled on his lips with her canines at his words.

"You always were my Darling. All this time, it was you."

"How can you be sure? I don't remember-"

Hiro paused his words as the canines on his lips tightened, perhaps he was talking too much and Zero Two had made up his mind.

"During the Kissing Battle, our minds linked. I'll tell you all about it later, it's time for fun now."

With his hands around her waist, and hers around his neck, he breathed.

"Zero Two..."

"Go ahead. You don't have to hold back anymore. Do as you like, Darling."

His throat parched and brain frazzled, Hiro found that he could only repeat the same simple words from the baser parts of his mind.

"Zero Two..."

"Because I love you."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

His uniform was tossed aside to join Zero Two's pajamas in a heap by the side of her bedroom. His underwear soon followed. The bed, only meant for a single, creaked in protest at the weight that it now had to endure.

Hiro felt himself pushed and turned such that he was above Zero Two.

"This position... Zero Two!?"

With a naked maiden underneath him, everything laid bare for his eyes to feast on... Hiro's thought processes came to a crashing halt.

Usually, whenever Zero Two affectionately tackled him, it always ending up with her on top and him bottoming. It was a position of comfort where he could wriggle and playfully resist the horned girl's advances.

But now, he was in uncharted territory. And unlike the time where they'd first met at the lake where she similarly lacked clothing, this time, Zero Two was not bothering to hide any of her assets from him.

And it terrified him completely.

"For our first time, I want you to be on top. Don't be nervous."

"Okay."

The arms embracing him close comforted him, as did her smiling expression. Driven by affection, Hiro couldn't help but kiss her again.

"Mmnph!"

Tongues came out to play, their owners greeting each other with twist and turns, poking and prodding. Saliva spilled to trickle down the sides of their mouths as they kissed with newfound intensity.

That was how they kissed now. Urgent, hungry and needy, only breaking free when their lungs screamed for air.

"Myah!"

The both of them panted as he rested on top of her.

"Put it inside."

Blinking at her lust addled eyes, sure that his were no better in clarity, Hiro nodded and rose. Before him, Zero Two's legs had begun to spread open, her feet moving in opposite directions.

"Here."

Hiro felt himself throb as he gazed upon the sticky, gleaming entrance that Zero Two had offered up to him. The winking hole seemed lonely in it's emptiness as it drooled that musky fluid.

In a way, Hiro felt like he was being invited in.

"Can I?"

But still, he felt like it was necessary to ask before putting it inside her.

"Yeah, come to me."

His palms flattening themselves on the bedsheets and causing them to crease, Hiro lowered himself, his hips moving forward. Even for someone who had only the vaguest idea of what he was supposed to do as a boy towards a girl, it was clear enough.

He was not that oblivious to misunderstand the differences that the sexes carried in their private areas. And with the entrance that Zero Two presented for him, coated with her natural lubricant that made the entire place glisten, the steps were obvious enough.

Sucking in the deepest breath he could, Hiro pushed himself forward.

"Huh...?"

A sticky wetness had caught onto him, but instead of entering, his sex seemed to slide and rub against hers, the lubrication smearing everywhere.

Had he failed!? Just like piloting at the start!? Maybe he wasn't compatible with Zero Two and oh no no-

"Eheh. Silly."

A giggle came forth from the girl who held a radiant smile without even a trace of malice.

"Here."

Hiro felt his sex grabbed by soft hands, it's touch making him shiver in anticipation.

"I'll lead you in."

As he felt his tip kiss the waiting entrance of Zero Two, her hands left him. He would have to do the actual deed himself, it seemed.

He looked at Zero Two once more, the gently smiling expression on her face, and swallowed his trepidation. Clearing his throat, he confessed.

"I love you, Zero Two."

Light scratching sensations tickled his back as Zero Two smiled even brighter, if that was even possible.

"Saying something like that before making me yours... You're really the cutest, Darling."

"I just wanted to do it properly."

The blush on his face still visible and bright, Hiro pushed into her heat.

"Nnnn... ahhh!"

Sweet, watery moans released themselves from her throat as Hiro gasped at the warm, sticky wetness tightly wrapping around him.

"It's tight! Zero Two, you're squeezing me dry!"

"I feel it too! You're rubbing against my walls! We're a perfect fit!"

The sensations were overwhelming in the extreme, all of them-

Zero Two moaning and writhing under him, her chest heaving upwards, as if she was offering her supple breasts to him-

The warm sticky depths that seemed to suck him ever deeper, squeezing and squeezing-

The wet, sloppy noise that accompanied his entrance into her sex.

All of it, seemed to run the risk of driving him insane with pleasure. It wasn't the usual chills that ran down his spine. This was something far deeper and satisfying, this pleasure, it affected the mind directly and almost made it seem like the entire world was melting away-

"Ouch!"

A sharp gasp of pain dragged Hiro back to reality. Immediately, his attention snapped to the wincing girl beneath him, an expression of discomfort on her face. Instinctively, his eyes darted to the place where they were physically connected.

"Zero Two! You're bleeding!"

Blood. Crimson. Red. Sickening.

Blood, Zero Two's blood.

He had Zero Two's blood on his hands.

Bright drops of it were leaking out of her sex and running down his length and in his selfishness for his own pleasure had hurt the one person he loved the most and swore to protect and-!

He needed to pull out-

"No! Don't look at it! I'm fine!"

His face was forcefully grabbed as legs locked themselves around his hips. Using all of her lower body strength, Zero Two wrapped her legs around him as tightly as she could, pushing him ever deeper.

"I hurt you!"

His vision was tunneling, air seemed to slip away from his lungs as he wheezed. Distantly, Hiro could feel the beginnings of a panic attack start.

The hands on his face moved to force his quivering eyes to meet hers.

"I'm alright. Girls bleed during their first time."

"This was... your first time? I thought, Zero Two, that you of all people would have-"

With tears leaking from her eyes from the pain, Zero Two smiled.

"Mm, that's right. Darling, I've saved myself just for you."

His breath stolen away, his body entangled and trapped by the superior strength of a half-klaxosaur hybrid, Hiro could only speechlessly listen.

"Ever since that day when we were separated, I've been looking for you."

Inevitably, her body began to shiver.

"Sometimes I would wonder, if my Darling had found another girl in my absence, or when I would finally meet you."

Of course he had an inkling of her motivations, he'd pieced it together from the scraps of information during their exchanges combined with logical deduction. He knew she was looking for a person called 'Darling', further simple reasoning gave him the theory that she'd thought he was it, even though he had not remembered.

"From the time when you didn't even remember me..."

But, Hiro thought to himself, his eyes wide in wonder and amazement... He was wrong on one thing.

"This mind and body, was raised for the sake of Darling."

He had no clue that Zero Two's purpose had turned into something so all consuming.

"So don't worry about it..."

Her hands left his back to rest at his hips, to curl inwards, her manicured nails digging into his skin until they risked drawing blood. Zero Two's legs that were wrapped around him, trapping his dick inside of her pussy, tensed.

With a shaking voice, with lips and body equally trembling-

With pearly white teeth bared and canines flashing-

"AND FUCK ME, DARLING!"

* * *

_To be continued!?_

_Part 2!?_

_Oneshot!?_

_Other girls!?_

_Maybe!?  
_

_Who knows!?_

_HIRO MIKU WHEN!?_

_Afterword commentary: Too much dialogue here I think. It turned out less of a smut and more of a romance. But Hiro and Zero Two have so much emotional luggage packed between them that it was impossible to not fill most of their interactions with development. It was also difficult to write an incharacter Hiro sex scene (for his first time at least) because canonically, Hiro, as do all other Parasites other than Zero Two(who merely possesses theoretical knowledge of it), have no clue about sex._

_Also it's quite difficult to write Hiro in these because he's really a soft and gentle person. He's not your generic h-doujin MC in that sense where he chases skirts._

_Hiro and Ichigo sex scene would be less heavy on the feels and drama because her situation is much simpler in context, childhood friends loving each other._

_I meme about how much I want to see Hiro and Miku together but it'll probably take a drunk Infinity Caliber to write it and drunk readers to accept it._

**Update Final: Stop messaging my inbox you perverts, I'll continue this filth if you want it so much.**

**Rough chapter schedule:**

**Zero Two universe, chapters unknown  
**

**Ichigo universe, chapters unknown  
**

**Hiro/ZeroTwo/Ichigo universe, 1 chapter**

**And for the memes, 1 chapter of Hiro/Miku **


End file.
